The Return of Queen Bliss
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle Monster queen has returned! How will her sons handle her arrival?


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were busier than ever! They were preparing the castle for their mother's arrival. Queen Bliss had been away for many months, making sure the Nitians' influence had not affected other realms. For you see, the Nitians attacked everyone rather than just the Peaceful Realm. The Tickle Realm was also known as the Peaceful Realm because that is what it was known for…being peaceful and happy.

The brothers were up all day and night making sure the castle and gardens were cleaned and ready for her arrival.

"Gosh, it's been a while since we've seen mom," Amio said fondly.

"I know. It will be most wonderful to have her back," Jape added, now pulling up some weeds.

"Are all of the refreshments ready?" Jest asked, now moving some heavy boulders.

"Yes. The knights had her favorites prepared early this morning." Blithe answered, focusing on cleaning up the extra decorations from the holiday parties.

"Perfect…then we're all set. Where's Jocu?" Jest asked.

"I think he had business on Earth. He should be heading back right about…EEEEEEEEEK!" Amio squealed, now feeling someone walk up behind him and wrap their strong arms around his waist and lift him up.

"Now?" Jocu grinned, now holding his brother to his chest and tickling his stomach, making him giggle cutely. But Jocu let him go shortly and looked around the realm. "This place looks great brothers. I have already swept and polished the stairwell inside so be careful when walking up and down."

The others nodded and then at the same time their ears perked up. It sounded like someone had been crying.

"Who is that?" Vivo asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Let me check the portal," Jocu said, now walking over to a nearby portal and seeing Lilac comforting a friend. Her friend just had a horrible day with bullies and Lilac was trying to help her.

"Poor kid," Vivo said sadly.

"I know. But Lilac is doing well at comforting her." Blithe answered.

"I agree. But it looks like Lilac has been stressed too." Vivo said, now pointing at Lilac's stressed face.

"Hmmm….looks like she needs a little intervention." Jocu grinned.

"But Jocu…mother will be arriving soon. Lilac may not be ready to meet her right away." Jest said, now remembering Lilac's shyness quite well.

"Calm down brothers. All will be well," Jocu smirked, now snapping his fingers once Lilac and her friend separated.

Lilac rubbed her eyes a bit and then was shocked as she was surrounded by the brothers!

"Hey guys!" she smiled, now greeting them all. Each brother walked over and nuzzled or hugged her in greeting.

"Hello to you too young one. Is all well?" Jest asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. How is everyone here?" Lilac smiled. But her smile faltered as the brothers all arched their eyebrows at her. "W-What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the contrary. We saw you being a very good friend through the portal. But you appear tired and weary." Blithe cooed, now walking over and gently hugging her from behind.

"So…we decided to bring you here for a bit and join us for some fun. What about a swim?" Jocu said, pointing to the large lake in the tickle forest.

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm not dressed for that," Lilac said, but she squeaked as she was picked up by Blithe.

"We will take care of that; let's go!" Blithe chuckled, now running off towards the lake with all the brothers in tow.

Lilac laughed as she was taken to the lake and placed down gently as the brothers jumped in and began swimming. They all did fancy tricks in front of her to cheer her up and she couldn't help but giggle, but Jocu was being a bit cocky as well!

"We should all show her who can do the best handstand! Naturally that's me!" Jocu smirked.

"You're on!" Vivo said, now trying to do one as he went under water.

"Ha! We all know who's the best!" Jape said, now doing the same!

"Ditto!" Amio said, now trying to do one too! But all three squealed as Jocu quickly went over and tickled their feet, making them all fall down. All three surfaced and gave him a frustrated glare, but he, Lilac, and the other brothers were chuckling in pure amusement.

"No fair Jocu!" Vivo whined.

"You made us fall!" Jape said.

"It was a trick!" Amio huffed.

"It is not my fault that you all cannot balance yourselves." Jocu said, shrugging his shoulder and now turning to Lilac. "Now Lilac, watch a pro and tell me which one is the best." He winked, now making her blush as he was about to go under water to do the headstand. But the minute he almost did, he was grabbed by his brothers!

"Hey! Let go! Whahhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" He said, now feeling his head go under and he was literally trying to balance doing a handstand. He glared at them evilly under the water and squirmed, feeling his brothers pulling his legs apart and tickling his thighs and feet while he was doing a handstand! But he had good balance because he didn't fall over yet!

"Payback Jocu!" Amio giggled, now feeling Jocu's tail smack him playfully a few times in response. "And nope, I'm not gonna let you go yet Jocu!"

"MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Jocu laughed, trying to squirm and kick his brothers off him!

"Guys! Hold it for a picture!" Lilac teased, now pulling out her phone.

"HHHHHMMM?! HMHMHMHHHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMH!" Jocu demanded, now hearing she was going to take a picture. She laughed as he comically shook his backside, tail, and wiggled his toes in an attempt to get his brothers to release him from this make-shift and funny handstand he was doing. But there is only so much you can do when half of you is under water.

"Hurry! Take it! Take it!" Vivo laughed, holding one leg.

"Quick!" Jape snickered, holding Jocu's other leg.

Lilac snapped the picture and wasn't long before she heard Jocu mumbling under the water.

"MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" And with that, he squirmed even more and soon all of them went tumbling into the water. He then surfaced and grinned at them evilly. "I will deal with you all later for this little prank." And then he turned back to her. "And as for you…you're mine!"

He then jumped out the water and took off after Lilac. Lilac let out a squeal in playful horror as she ran off with the red prince right behind her. The other brothers laughed as they saw him chase her all over the garden and around the forest.

"G-Guys! Help me!" she called out.

"Nope! When Jocu's like this, we all stay away," Blithe laughed out. Meanwhile, Lilac was almost to the largest tickle tree when Jocu pounced on her and pinned her down. Unfortunately, they also landed in mud. But that didn't stop Jocu as he started nibbling on her neck and tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged.

"Oh I should say not. You took of a picture of me when I was literally trapped with those insane brothers of mine. You're not getting away anytime soon," Jocu smirked devilishly, now turning her where she was under him and tickling her sides, making her squeal cutely. But the minute he went in for the kill (aka her toes), Vivo ran into view.

"Jocu! She's here! Mother's back!" Vivo called out. Jocu halted quickly and helped Lilac up!

"Come on Lilac; I want you to meet our mother," Jocu smiled, now picking her up.

"Jocu no! I'm covered in mud! Please! Put me down!" She begged. Jocu only chuckled and snapped his fingers. Soon, they were both clean.

"There…now you're clean. I typically don't do that because I enjoy putting my friends in the bath with the tickle bubbles, but I will make an exception today." Jocu smiled, now teleporting them both back to the castle.

"B-But Jocu…I'm not dressed for meeting royalty! Let me go home and change please!" Lilac begged.

"Now stop it. Mother will want to see you now. Now c'mon," Jocu grinned, now snapping his fingers and changing into his royal attire. And he snapped his fingers once more and Lilac was now in a beautiful pink dress.

"Thank you Jocu! Now I feel better," she smiled. He winked at her and then motioned for her to stand next to him.

Soon, a large portal opened and Queen Bliss came into view. She was definitely a beautiful sight to see. Her fur was pure white and her hair was golden yellow, with a streak of color that represented every color of her sons: navy blue, dark purple, red, dark green, turquoise, yellow, and orange. Her eyes were a dark blue and she wore a golden, sleeveless top and a modest skirt-like wrap around her lower-half that came to her knees. Her crown was a dark-gold and had small rubies and diamonds in it.

"Hello my sons. Come to me; I've missed you all so terribly." She greeted, now walking forward quickly. It wasn't long before she squealed as her sons ran to her and showered her with hugs, kisses, and nuzzles.

Lilac almost shed a tear at the cute sight in front of her. The queen purred deeply as she hugged and kissed every prince on thehead and held them all as tightly as she could. "I have missed you all!"

"And we have missed you…" a deep voice responded. All turned and saw the king come into view.

"FATHER!" They all said as they ran and pounced on him too, knocking him over. But he didn't mind; he was glad to be back home. The king laughed as he gave him sons plenty of hugs and noogies, but he halted as Queen Bliss walked over to him.

"Hello my love," she cooed. The king jumped up in pure joy and picked her up and spun her around as his sons whistled and cheered. He then planted a kiss on her lips and ran his hands through her hair as she ran her hands through his. It was truly a wonderful reunion!

Lilac grinned at the cute sight and then decided to find a way back to Earth. After all, this was a family reunion. She then noticed that a portal was left open, but was slowly closing.

"Uh oh," she thought, now trying to hurry and get to it. But before she could walk through, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Come here," Jocu chuckled. "You can't just go to any portal. Only one of us can send you back," he grinned, now looking at her and then motioning for his mother to come over. "Mother. This is Lilac."

"A human? You have finally allowed humans Lauhin?" she giggled, now looking at her husband.

"Well, I do not allow many humans. Just a few," he winked, now walking over to her and greeting Lilac with a grin as he gently ran his hand through her hair. Lilac looked away shyly, but he wasn't going to have shyness at this time! "Oh no you don't. Come here little one."

And with that, Lauhin picked her up and made her giggle as he tickled her stomach. Queen Bliss giggled and walked over to Lilac, now gently taking her face in her hands.

"Hello little one. And who might you be?" she crooned sweetly.

"I'm L-Lilac your highness!" Lilac stuttered, but she giggled as Queen Bliss rubbed noses with her in greeting.

"No need to be afraid Lilac. I simply want to meet you." Bliss smiled, now continuing the gentle nuzzling that made Lilac laugh. Lilac then gently rubbed back as a symbol of her greeting too. Nuzzling was a greeting in their culture. After a few minutes, Queen Bliss stopped and gave Lilac an amused grin.

"Well little one, it certainly was a pleasure to meet you. Do come by often." She said.

"Oh she definitely will." Lauhin smiled. "She is a close friend of Jocu's."

Jocu smirked as Lilac looked at him and he winked at her, making her blush hotly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too your highness," Lilac said, trying to curtsy as Lauhin put her down. Bliss helped her stand upright and then took her hand gently.

"Will you stay for dinner little one? I have not seen a human in a while. I wish to know more about you all."

Lilac was a bit unsure, but Queen Bliss gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is not a test. This is only so I get to know you more little one." She smiled, now ushering Lilac inside.

The queen was not only beautiful, but very, very kind. Jocu and his brothers could only smile as she and the king walked Lilac inside to talk to her about the recent events on Earth.

"Well that went well," Vivo said happily. But he gulped as Jocu looked at him and the others.

"You all are still not off the hook from earlier," Jocu said evilly. "C'MERE!"

And with that, all the brothers began yelling in playful terror as Jocu was at it again!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Queen Bliss, the princes' mother, has returned!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED it, Amiga! Let's talk somewhere on some story ideas! :D**


End file.
